I like pie
by KeybladeMasta
Summary: Hey guys I'm Back I know i messed up but Ill fix it from the very nice review find my name gave me! Sooo I'll most likely start next week! Oh by the way I'm changing pairings to RoxasNamine SoraKairi and OcOc ones me btw Sora,Roxas,and 1 oc are triplets
1. Rain!

This is my first fanfic be kind please by the way I'm not a big fan of Kairi x Riku but I had to, to make it a very sweet story. At the end Sora x Kairi another pairing is Namine x Oc(me). By the way! Kairi and Namine are twins.

Sora: Kenny doesn't own Kingdom Hearts

Kenny: HEY! They didnt need to know that!

Sora:-Runs for his life-

Kenny: -Pulls out a chain saw-

"diolouge"

_thinking_

(A/n author notes)

-action-

- - - -

Chapter 1: Rain...

Sora burst into Kairi's and Namine's house when he heard a giant scream.

"Sora!Oh god you scared me." Sora looked at Kairi weirdly.

"Ummm, so why did you guys scream?" Sora asked them.

"Just cause theres this really cute guy on tv." She pointed to Rain the famous korean singer.

"Everyone I got an important announcement next week there is going to be a concert at Destiny Beach!" Said Rain from the tv.

Sora covered his ears before he heard a big screech. Kairi and Namine stopped as they heard there favorite song go on.

_**What I got to make you mine.**_

_**Where should I begin my search to find.**_

_**Any clues that you left behind**_

_**Baby please give me a sign, I can never walk away like this.**_

_**Giving up on you.**_

Kairi and Namine started singing along with Rain until the song ended.

- - - - -

Sneak Peak Chapter 2: High School...

Class we got a new student please welcome him with open arms. A new student walked in He had Jet black hair that coved his right dark black eyes and he wore black shoes black pants and a black t-shirt.

All the girls screamed and asked the teacher if he could sit by them.


	2. New students and contests!

I hope you guys liked the first chapter well I forgot to tell you guys 1 last thing. That me and Sora are long lost alternal twins.

Heres chapter 2!

Sora: Remember Kenny doesn't own Kingdom Hearts 2.

Kenny: DAMN YOU SORA!!!! -Pulls out sword-

Sora:-smirks- -runs for life-

- - - -

Chapter 2: Highschool

He walked into the classroom he sighed Math his worst subject ever. He walked over and sat between Namine and Kairi. Kairi looked over at him and smiled. When the bell rung the teacher Mr. Scrub. When he walked in there was a student following him. "Students!" Mr. Scrubs booming voice over shadowed the small gossiping about the other teen. "Students please welcome a new student Kenny Hamasachi." his voice finally calm. _Wait! Hamasachi thats my last name!_ Sora thought. He came out of Mr. Scrubs shadow he had jet black hair and was wearing black jeans, black shoes, and a black T-Shirt. Before any of the guys knew it most of the girls dashed up. Swarming around the poor helpless student. "Kenny why don't you go sit next to Namine" Mr. Scrub said as pointing to the girl drawing a picture. Kenny walked over silently as he took a seat Namine put her drawing down and gave hime a nice hello. He stared at her and put out his hand. Just than a speaker went off It was Principle French.

"Students!" his nice innocent voice boomed out. " I got an important annoucement teachers turn on your radios at once!" his voicing booming though the speaker. Mr. Scrub turned on his radio just then a song a lot of people knew came on.

_**When the lighting lights on me when I'm on the stage I've returned to.**_

_**Little by little I'm.**_

_**When people's cries are calling my name.**_

_**Little by little I'm.**_

_**When the intense music explodes in my body, in my ears there's.**_

_**Rain go rain it's raining it's raining.**_

_**When the ready to burst speaker's noise wakes me, in my ear there's**_

_**Rain go rain it's raining it's raining.**_

All the girls screamed while all the guys wore ear muffs. When the song finally stopped. The station had an annoucement " Hey all you Rain fans how would you like 20 days with Rain!" All the girls almost fainted. They continued " If you do call now the 10th caller will be able to bring 3 friends with her/him. All the girls called. Even the teachers just than. "WE GOT A WINNER!" The station exclaimed "What's your name little miss?" They asked her nicely. "Umm umm Namine"

"Well Namine who are you going to bring with you!" "Well I was thing my Twin sister Kairi and our best friend Sora but 1 more person." Namine than looked around the room and saw all the girls staring at her sadly. She looked to the side and saw Kenny sitting there all alone. "I know who my third person is even though I don't know him good but I'm hoping to get to know him his names Kenny. She looked down smiling at him.

- - - - -

Don't got room for summary for chapter 3 srry peoples. Chapter 3: Getting packed.


	3. Packing and parties!

Well this is easier than I thought it was. Chapter 3 here we go!

Sora: -Still running from Kenny- Kenny doesn't own Kingdom Hearts 2

Kenny: I hate you!!!-crys in corner-

Sora: Stop being so emo Kenny.

Kenny: I'm not emo! -glares-

Sora: -runs like crazy-

- - - - -

"I think I'm done packing" Kairi told Sora who finished 5 hours ago. "Me too" Namine told them both. "Hey Namine why did you ask Kenny to join us?" Kairi asked her sister. "Well I just looked at him and he seemed so lonely." Namine told Kairi while having a blush on her face. "Well where is he? Were leaving in 1 hour" Sora told them both. "He told me thank you but he needs to stay home he still moving in." Namine said with a big smile.

_**1 HOUR LATER**_

They walked outside the house and saw a black stretch limo right outside. Sora just jumped right inside and bumped into someone. " Ouch!" Sora exclaimed when his head hit the person. The person was Rain! "Well hello there contestent winners" He said calmly. Sora, Namine, and Kairi looked at him.

"As they got to a very tall and large building Rain told them that tomorrow they'll go to a party with other famous people and singers. They ran inside the house they stared in awe as they saw all the nice waxed floors. Rain showed them to there rooms. Which was on the 2nd floor right next to each other.

The 20 days went by quickly. They all got to really know Rain. On the 20th day they left in the morning. Rain waved them a nice good bye. When they got back home Namine and Kairi wrote in there dairies quickly. Sora went home and stared at a half ripped picture it was of his twin brother. Sora knew nothing of him only that he dissapeared 15 years ago when they were 2 years old.

- - - - - - -

Chapter 4: Kenny's house!?!

"Ummmm Sora, Namine, Kairi I know we dont know each other so good. But would you guys like to come over today?" Kenny asked them shyly.

Well! I was to lazy to write about the 20 days so yeaaa sorry about that.


End file.
